


my lover

by gaytriforce



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Poem, Original Poetry - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytriforce/pseuds/gaytriforce
Kudos: 2





	my lover

My lover is the chill  
Running down my spine  
Pieces of fiction  
She lives in my lies  
My lover is a shiver  
I’m wracked with sobs  
She rests on my cheeks  
Falling, ever soft  
My lover is the heat  
Flushing my face  
Overcoming with pink  
She’s a warm embrace  
My lover is my heartbeat  
Gaining traction in my chest  
Thrumming down to my feet  
She never goes any less  
My lover is an itch  
Something I’ll never quite get  
It’s discomfort and it’s pain  
All but consuming my brain  
My lover is my sweat   
Nervousness manifested  
I read her for an answer  
She has me tested  
I pant, waiting  
Her look is degrading  
Silence, a dark cover  
All that is my lover


End file.
